Noche de estreno
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Esta noche se estrena una película muy especial, y tanto el profesorado de Hogwarts como los estudiantes, y alguno que otro más, están invitados al evento. Dedicado a Shev666, porque me explicó el sueño que tuvo y que me dio la idea para este two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Le dedico este fanfic a Shev666 por haberme dado la idea que lo ha hecho posible.

Los personajes, desgraciadamente, no son míos, sino de Jotaká. Yo me conformaría con quedarme a Severus, con el resto que haga lo que quiera...

* * *

**Noche de estreno**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Corre, corre, ya veo a uno!

-¿Dónde?

-Allí, mira –el largo dedo culminado en una uña rojo sangre señaló la esquina más alejada de donde se encontraban.

-Oh, Merlín, es cierto, ¡es Albus Dumbledore!

-Claro, él tenía que llegar aquí antes que nadie, a ese hombre le encantan estas frivolidades.

-¿Quién va con él?

-¿Quién va a ser? Minerva McGonagall. Ahora deja de decir estupideces y empieza a sacar fotos.

La melena de tirabuzones rubios de la periodista se alejó del fotógrafo para dirigirse a la pareja que se acercaba. Dumbledore tenía una expresión beatífica en el rostro; su acompañante en cambio, al ver a Rita Skeeter trotando hacia ellos, puso cara de haberse tragado un limón enterito, con piel y todo.

-Director Dumbledore, veo que ha decidido asistir al estreno de esta noche… –soltó Skeeter a modo de saludo, mientras deshacía el camino andado para caminar al lado de la pareja.

-Por supuesto, todos vendremos, para eso hemos sido invitados, ¿no?

El rostro de la periodista se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, _no todos_ hemos sido invitados, ¿sabe?

Dumbledore alzó las cejas en señal de… ¿sorpresa? ¿Diversión? ¿Indiferencia? En cualquier caso, a Skeeter no le gustó en absoluto.

-Sí, bien, puesto que está aquí, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas antes de que entre…

-Me temo que no es posible, señorita Skeeter. Ya hemos llegado a la puerta, y comprenderá que a un hombre de tan avanzada edad como yo no le conviene pasar mucho tiempo de pie. Sin embargo, no tengo inconveniente en responder a todas sus preguntas una vez acomodado en el interior… oh, pero disculpe, acaba de indicarme que usted no está invitada al estreno, ¿verdad? Una lástima.

Y con esto, el hombre traspasó el umbral y desapareció en el interior del edificio. Rita Skeeter frunció el ceño molesta, pero, en un intento por no perder la ocasión de conseguir una entrevista, agarró del brazo a McGonagall antes de que desapareciese también.

-Subdirectora McGonagall, ¿puede usted decirme…?

-No. No puedo –fue la lacónica respuesta.

La mujer se deshizo del agarre que atenazaba su brazo y pasó a través de las puertas de cristal oscurecido.

Skeeter pateó el suelo con fuerza, pero el fotógrafo le tocó el hombro para que se girase.

-Mira, allí vienen más.

La rubia se giró al instante, sólo para reflejar una profunda decepción en su rostro.

-Sí, Sprout, Hooch, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Trelawney, ese gigante bobalicón de Hagrid… ¿a quién demonios le importan los profesores de Hogwarts, Roger? ¡A nadie le interesa una maldita entrevista con ellos! Si al menos les acompañara aquel desagradable profesor de pociones, la cosa cambiaría. Mortífago, amigo de Lucius Malfoy, experto en artes oscuras… estoy segura de que él sí tiene incontables secretos que vale la pena desvelar. Si tan sólo pudiera entrar en su mente unos minutillos…

Los dedos de la mujer se movieron en el aire como si delante suyo hubiera algo que deseara alcanzar con las manos, su rostro entero iluminado ante la perspectiva de una jugosa exclusiva. Roger la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Y qué me dices de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks? –Preguntó, haciendo una indicación de cabeza hacia donde acababan de aparecer los aludidos, precedidos a varios metros de distancia por Ojoloco Moody, que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, como esperando algún ataque.

-¿Estás de guasa? ¿Para qué voy a entrevistar a un mugriento exprofesor que no sabe conservar ningún trabajo y a una…? Pero espera… ¡Tonks está emparentada con los Black! Quizá sí que pueda sacar algo de aquí.

Fue hacia la pareja que avanzaba cogida de la mano. Ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo nada más verla acercarse.

-Señorita Tonks, soy Rita Skeeter, de El Profeta…

-Sé quien es usted –cortó ella, no muy entusiasmada.

-Quería hacerle unas preguntas, si no le importa.

Tonks vaciló, y Lupin se detuvo para darle tiempo a pensárselo.

-Mmmm… ¿como cuáles?

Taimada, Skeeter decidió ir despacio para no asustar a su presa.

-Por ejemplo… ¿había venido usted a algún local como este con anterioridad?

-¿A un cine muggle? No.

-Claro, porque supongo que siendo usted de una familia sangre pura como los Black, todo lo muggle debe parecerle…

Tonks echó a andar furiosamente, arrastrando a Lupin consigo y dejando atrás a la periodista, que intentó alcanzarles de nuevo.

-Señorita Tonks, ¡no se vaya! Sólo quería preguntarle…

Pero los dos acababan de entrar en el cine y ya había perdido su oportunidad.

-¡Mierda! –Se quejó.

En ese momento, una horda de pelirrojos pasó por su lado. Uno por uno, todos la fueron empujando con el hombro al pasar, y alguno incluso llegó a pisarla con saña, excepto los cabezas de familia y Percy Weasley, que la adelantaron sin decir ni una palabra, pero tampoco llegaron a tocarla.

-¿Quién demonios se han creído que son estos Weasley muertos de hambre? –Protestó, enfurruñada– ¡Me empujáis porque sabéis que no sois para nada material de exclusiva! –Les gritó mientras desaparecían uno tras otro en el interior de ese local, que cada vez se le antojaba más como un enorme ogro que fuera devorando poco a poco toda la comida que a ella le había costado tanto trabajo reunir.

Se quedó mirando con rencor esas puertas acristaladas durante unos largos segundos; sin embargo, no dejó que el desánimo la venciera tan pronto y siguió apostada al pie del cañón, esperando para ver quién más se presentaba al estreno.

Un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin, liderado por Draco Malfoy, se acercó a ella para ofrecerse a dar una entrevista.

-¿Tienes algo interesante que yo deba saber? –Preguntó Skeeter.

-Sí, Harry Potter es un merluzo y el Señor Tenebroso le va a patear el culo –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, como tenía por costumbre.

Sus amigos soltaron unas risitas de hienas y él les acompañó con una sonrisa satisfecha. La mujer resopló.

-Eso difícilmente es noticia, ¿no? Cada verano, desde hace años, te presentas en la redacción del diario para anunciarnos lo mismo. Necesito algo más… sustancioso.

Malfoy junior arrugó la nariz y soltó un bufido, pero como no tenía nada "sustancioso" que ofrecerle, se alejó de allí para entrar en el cine con la cabeza elevada en gesto altivo. El séquito de Slytherins que iba con él le imitaron de inmediato.

-¡Bueno! –Exclamó Skeeter con fastidio– ¿Es que no vamos a pillar a nadie interes…?

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡El-mismísimo-niño-que-vivió! –Casi gritó, dando saltitos de alegría– ¡Esta es la mía!

El chico iba agarrado del brazo por una pelirroja que le miraba arrobada; justo detrás de ellos venían los otros dos tercios del famoso trío de oro, con las manos enlazadas; y unos pasos más atrás todavía, cerraba la comitiva un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors, encabezado por una extraña joven que llevaba unos pendientes de rabanitos, y un nervioso muchacho que cada tres pasos tropezaba con algo, generalmente sus propios pies.

-Oh, Harry, querido, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte de nuevo! –Soltó la periodista en tono empalagosamente alegre– ¿Vienes a ver tu película?

-¿Mi película? –Inquirió el muchacho con aspereza.

-Sí, ya sabes, la película que habla de tu vida y tus hazañas como héroe de la comunidad mágica.

-La película no es mía en absoluto. Pertenece a una productora. Es una empresa muggle que se dedica a…

-Sí, muy interesante –le atajó–, pero ¿crees que reflejará fielmente todas tus aventuras, o te hará pasar por un niñato inmaduro y con aires de grandeza? ¿Se explicará la verdadera historia de cómo murieron tus padres y del papel que jugaste tú en su caída? ¿Conoceremos los detalles más íntimos y escabrosos de tu vida amorosa?

Este último comentario irritó notablemente a Ginny Weasley, quién avanzó un paso hacia Skeeter y, sin más preámbulo, le propinó un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla que le hizo soltar un alarido. Mientras la mujer se frotaba la parte baja de la pierna enérgicamente, los Gryffindors aprovecharon para hacer mutis riendo por lo bajo.

-Estos mocosos maleducados e insolentes… –murmuró la rubia, y cuando vio que Roger también se estaba riendo, agregó, indignada– oh, te parece divertido, ¿a que sí? Más vale que te estés hinchando a hacer fotos, estúpido, porque sino la que va a encontrar muy divertido que te despidan voy a ser yo, ¿me oyes?

-¿Reírme? No, no me estaba riendo, claro que no –se defendió el fotógrafo–, para nada.

-¡Aaaah! –Gritó Skeeter de pronto, llevándose las manos al pecho con emoción– ¡Ahí está! ¡Es Severus Snape! Oh, por los mismísimos trapos sucios de Merlín, quién pudiera acceder a esa grasienta cabecita para extraer toda la información que tiene ahí dentro guardada… eso es lo que yo llamo jugoso. Venga, Roger, sácale miles de fotos desde todos los ángulos. Alguna podremos aprovechar en la que no sólo se vea su nariz…

El hombre en cuestión se acercaba con gesto hosco a un paso casi marcial, dando largas zancadas que hacían revolotear febrilmente el bajo de su túnica detrás suyo como la estela de una estrella fugaz… completamente negra. Al ver a la periodista, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su expresión se volvió, por increíble que pareciera, todavía más hostil.

-¡Señor Snape, señor Snape! Háblenos de sus días de mortífago, o explíquenos algo de los siniestros sucesos que se producen continuamente entre los muros de Hogwarts bajo el auspicio del director, o relátenos alguna historia sobre sus…

-¿Quiere una historia? –La interrumpió, deteniéndose un instante para observar a la mujer de arriba abajo con gesto de profundo desdén– Yo tengo una historia para usted. Trata de una asquerosa periodista metomentodo que sin tener licencia de anibruja se convertía ilegalmente en escarabajo para poder meter su sucia nariz…

-Está bien, déjelo, no necesitamos saber esa historia –le atajó Skeeter, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Hermione Granger y a su gran bocaza.

El labio superior del hombre se curvó en una mordaz sonrisa.

-Me lo figuraba –murmuró y, con gesto adusto, reemprendió su camino sin dedicarle ni una última mirada de desprecio.

-¿A quién se refería con eso del escarabajo, Rita? –Preguntó Roger.

-A nadie –escupió–. Y tú olvídate de las entrevistas que hago y concéntrate en la cámara, que es lo tuyo.

-Las entrevistas que _no_ haces, querrás decir, porque todavía no has conseguido ninguna.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada tan fiera a su compañero, que este se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio, resignado. Durante un buen rato más, ambos estuvieron apostados a la entrada del cine, viendo pasar a numerosos invitados que no les interesaban en lo más mínimo, como Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang y Kingsley Shackelbolt, entre otros. Gilderoy Lockhart también acudió, acompañado por una enfermera de San Mungo que le guiaba para que no se perdiera por el camino.

-Hola, ¿vives aquí? –Le preguntó el exprofesor a la taquillera del cine, que le miraba impasible desde su cubículo, masticando chicle– Qué casita tan pequeña, aunque tiene buenas vistas…

-Vamos, señor Lockhart –dijo la enfermera, estirándole del brazo–, no tiene que pagar entrada, usted ha sido invitado.

Skeeter negó con la cabeza furiosamente cuando los vio entrar en el edificio.

-¿Has visto, Roger? Han invitado incluso a ese zopenco desmemoriado que no sirve más que para hacer barquitos de papel, y en cambio a mí, que soy la reportera estrella de El Profeta, no se han dignado a enviarme una maldita invitación. Si lo llego a saber, me camelo a ese bobo para robarle la suya del bolsillo, total, no se va a enterar de nada… por cierto, Roger, mañana a primera hora recuérdame que tengo que averiguar quién es el organizador de este evento, se va a enterar ese bastardo.

Después de Lockhart, pasó un buen rato sin más movimiento. La proyección empezó y Skeeter estaba convencida de que nadie más iba a acudir, cuando de pronto sintió que la temperatura bajaba en picado unos diez grados y, con un escalofrío, vio unas siluetas oscuras acercándose sigilosamente.

-¡Roger! –Gritó en susurros, por contradictorio que esto pueda parecer – ¡Por las novias secretas de Merlín, Roger! ¡Ese es Quién-tú-sabes rodeado de algunos de sus mortífagos!

El fotógrafo empezó a temblar y dio unos pasos atrás, pero la periodista le agarró de la manga y estiró de él para acercarse al tétrico grupo. Sin embargo, una vez llegaron a su altura, Voldemort lanzó una mirada tan siniestra a la mujer, que se quedó petrificada en el sitio, horrorizada por esos ojos carmesíes que la taladraban sin piedad. Durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio mientras el Lord invadía la mente de la periodista, descubriéndolo todo de ella, desde el pensamiento más banal hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos. Cuando tuvo suficiente, se retiró, dejando a la mujer con una momentánea sensación de mareo, y se dirigió a la entrada del cine sin decir ni una palabra.

Skeeter se recompuso como pudo, tragó saliva, se estiró un poco el traje chaqueta y se atusó el pelo con las manos. Al darse media vuelta se encontró con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, que la miraban con fingida preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó el mortífago.

-Sí, estupendamente –aseguró la periodista.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio incómodo, que Skeeter se encargó de romper.

-¿No entran al cine? –Dijo y, con una pequeña exclamación esperanzada, preguntó:– ¿Es que quizá no han sido invitados?

Narcissa arrugó la nariz con desdén.

-Por supuesto que hemos sido invitados, ¿para qué íbamos a venir si no fuera así?

Su esposo, blandiendo su bastón, aclaró:

-Si no hemos entrado es porque suponemos que tiene algunas preguntas que hacernos… siendo como somos ricos, guapos y famosos…

La periodista suspiró. No tenía ningún interés en la pareja, pero ya que no había podido conseguir ninguna exclusiva, decidió que podía intentarlo.

-Sí, de hecho, tengo una pregunta –dijo, carraspeando–. ¿Por qué ha llegado tan tarde al estreno aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿No le parece interesante la película?

-No se trata de eso –contestó el mortífago–. Como comprenderá, el Señor Tenebroso tiene muchos asuntos entre manos, con todos sus proyectos de conquistar al mundo mágico, matar a Harry Potter y exterminar a los muggles, por lo que el retraso se ha debido a algunas gestiones de última hora que no ha podido eludir.

-Eso, y que en la gente con clase, llegar un poco tarde hace elegante, por supuesto –concluyó su esposa–. Aunque no espero que alguien como usted comprenda esto.

Skeeter frunció el ceño, ofendida. Los Malfoy dijeron que si no había más preguntas tenían que entrar en el cine y, cuando hubieron traspasado el umbral, la periodista se giró hacia Roger y escupió, exasperada:

-Si se creen que voy a sacarles en mi artículo después de haberme insultado de esa manera, van listos.

En ese momento apareció Dolores Umbridge trotando calle abajo en dirección al local, ataviada con un espantoso traje chaqueta estampado en diferentes tonos de fucsia que le quedaba completamente ceñido, dándole el aspecto de una morcilla de color rosa. En su cabeza había algo parecido a un sombrero rosa con un pájaro disecado prendido de un lado, y en su solapa una chapa con el dibujo de un gato de angora. Aferraba con ambas manos un pequeño bolso del mismo tono que su sombrero y sus zapatos, y se dirigía con pasos cortos y decididos a la entrada del cine. Sin embargo, al llegar a las puertas acristaladas, el portero no la dejó pasar.

-Sólo se puede acceder a la sala con invitación –la advirtió.

-Oh, pero es que la lechuza que llevaba la mía debe haberse extraviado –dijo la rechoncha mujer, soltando una pequeña risita cómplice–. Míreme en la lista de invitados, seguro que estoy ahí.

-No hay lista de invitados, señora, sólo se puede entrar con invitación.

-¿Sabe con quién está hablando, jovencito? Yo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, soy íntima amiga del ministro…

-Lo siento. Sin invitación, no hay nada que hacer.

Umbridge frunció los labios y se apresuró a sacar la varita, pero el portero, para su enorme sorpresa, también sacó una, con la que desarmó a la mujer fácilmente.

-¿Pero esto no era un local muggle? –Protestó.

El joven se encogió de hombros y guardó su varita de nuevo.

-Me han contratado para esta noche por razones de seguridad.

-Esto es una irregularidad muy grave, jovencito, y tenga por seguro que voy a informar al ministro de lo ocurrido. Estoy convencida de que han violado varias leyes esta noche. Esto no quedará así.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido, furiosa y humillada.

Skeeter no se perdió detalle de lo ocurrido, sintiéndose enormemente satisfecha por dos motivos: primero, porque por lo menos ya no era la única que no había sido invitada al estreno; y segundo, porque ya sabía cómo empezar a escribir el artículo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó el fotógrafo, cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo– No creo que entre nadie más, hace rato que ha empezado la película.

-Ahora –respondió la mujer, con fastidio–, nos volvemos a la redacción y me esmeraré en inventar algo más jugoso que las futilezas que hemos conseguido esta noche, mientras que tú te esforzarás en escoger un puñado de buenas fotografías de entre las que has sacado. Si no tengo mucho texto, al menos insertaremos un montón de imágenes, a la gente siempre le gusta ver las caras de sus famosos favoritos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noche de estreno**

**Capítulo 2**

Dentro de la sala se oía el incesante murmullo de las conversaciones de los presentes, que charlaban animados, intrigados por la película que estaban a punto de ver. El título era de lo más explicativo: "Las aventuras de Harry Potter".

Todos habían escogido ya sus asientos y, en ese momento, el único que quedaba de pie era Hagrid, que miraba a su alrededor rascándose la cabeza, sin saber muy bien dónde sentarse. La acomodadora le miró descorazonada, porque no se le ocurría dónde ponerle, ya que no cabía en ninguna de las butacas. Al final, con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa de disculpa, le pidió que se sentara en lo alto de la escalera.

El héroe de la historia estaba sentado en la fila cinco, rodeado de sus amigos y masticando con la boca abierta las patatas fritas de la bolsa que había comprado en el vestíbulo. Ron cogió unas cuantas pero, al segundo intento, se llevó un fuerte manotazo.

-¡Ay!

-¡Ya tienes tus propias chucherías! –Le acusó el-niño-que-vivió.

-Es que ya me las he acabado –respondió su amigo, con algo parecido a un puchero.

-¡¿Ya? Pero si aún no ha empezado la peli…

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y Hermione le sujetó del brazo.

-Vamos, Ron –le dijo con ternura–, todavía tenemos tiempo de ir a comprar más antes de que empiece.

Mientras en la gran pantalla aparecían los primeros anuncios, los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a moverse hacia la izquierda, pero entonces, dos voces se pusieron a increparles.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué hacéis? Más vale que no os paséis todo el rato yendo y viniendo, porque hemos pagado la entrada completa y no estamos dispuestos a tolerar que vuestras cabezotas disminuyan nuestro campo de visión.

-Calla, George, que igual esto es más interesante. Dime, Ron, ¿vais a echar uno rápido? ¿Podemos mirar?

-Oh, cerrad el pico –replicó Ron a los gemelos, que estaban sentados tras ellos–, vosotros tampoco habéis pagado nada de nada, y aunque fuéramos a echar uno rápido, no estaríais invitados.

-¡RON! –Gritó, Hermione, roja como un tomate– Me parece muy inadecuado que hables de estas cosas en voz alta delante de todo el mundo…

Harry rió divertido al verles discutir, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo captó otra mano que se introducía en su bolsa de patatas y, cuando se giró, vio que justo detrás suyo se había situado Albus Dumbledore, que le miraba con una plácida expresión en sus ojos azules mientras masticaba alegremente.

-Muy buenas estas patatas, Harry –dijo, risueño.

-Eh… ya. Si quiere, le puedo invitar a una bolsa.

-Oh, no hace falta, no –dijo, volviendo a meter la mano para sacar otro puñado–, creo que no me convienen, en realidad, pero no puedo evitar caer en la tentación.

-Ya –repitió Harry, mirando desolado la bolsa, que entre la intrusión de Ron y la del director estaba ya casi vacía.

Ginny sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y susurró en su oído:

-No te preocupes, voy a buscar más.

Le dio un suave beso y se dirigió a la entrada sin demora.

Harry echó un vistazo a la sala. No era muy grande, pero estaban casi todos los sitios ocupados. En el extremo derecho de la última fila descubrió a su profesor de pociones, hundido al máximo en su asiento como si intentase pasar desapercibido, mientras miraba hacia delante con ojos entrecerrados y expresión suspicaz. De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico tragó saliva al ver que Snape le dedicaba una sonrisa mordaz.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron y Harry se giró hacia la pantalla, en donde aparecieron los títulos de crédito. Hermione, Ron y Ginny volvieron a sentarse en sus butacas, ganándose los entusiasmados abucheos de Fred y George y, en cuanto Harry abrió su nueva bolsa de patatas, la mano de Dumbledore salió disparada para apoderarse del primer puñado.

-Lo siento –susurró con una sonrisa culpable–, no puedo resistirme, son un auténtico vicio.

-Ya –repitió el chico por tercera vez, con el ceño fruncido y la paciencia acercándose poco a poco a su límite.

La película empezó, el actor que interpretaba a Dumbledore mantenía una curiosa conversación con un gato atigrado en una calle muy parecida a la verdadera Privet Drive.

-Eh, mira –dijo Ron, clavándole el codo en las costillas a Harry–, parece la calle de tus tíos.

-Sí, supongo que esa es la intención, Ron –respondió el chico, suprimiendo un suspiro.

De repente, las puertas traseras de la sala se abrieron de par en par con un estruendoso golpe, dejando entrar la luz del vestíbulo a raudales. Todas las cabezas se giraron al unísono para ver quién había entrado de esa manera tan molesta, y se iniciaron algunos murmullos de protesta que murieron repentinamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Lord Voldemort y su grupo de mortífagos. Mientras los recién llegados buscaban asiento, en la sala sólo se oía el rugir de la moto voladora del actor que hacía de Hagrid.

El mago oscuro escogió una hilera y exigió que todos los que estaban allí sentados se fueran a otro sitio, pero cuando las butacas estuvieron vacías, Bellatrix le tomó del brazo.

-No, mi señor, mejor pongámonos allí, por favor –dijo en tono malicioso, señalando la fila que estaba justo detrás de su sobrina Nymphadora, y Voldemort rió complacido.

-Esta bien, Bella, sentémonos donde tú quieres, será interesante.

La bruja batió palmas y lanzó un cruciatus a todos los que ocupaban la fila en cuestión para que se largaran de allí cagando leches, y cuando estuvo sentada justo detrás de Tonks, empezó a estirarle del pelo sin compasión.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, sobrinita –canturreó.

Tonks se giró para dedicarle una mirada de odio.

-Demasiado poco, tía –replicó.

La risa desquiciada de Bellatrix retumbó en toda la sala, y McGonagall se giró para reprenderla.

-Haga el favor de callarse, señora Lestrange –dijo–, estamos intentando ver una película.

Bellatrix le mandó un cruciatus, pero la subdirectora lo repelió sin esfuerzo, y la mortífaga se quedó enfurruñada y en silencio, aunque se pasó el resto del tiempo incordiando a Tonks tanto como pudo, tirándole palomitas, dando patadas a su butaca y estirándole constantemente del pelo.

La película fue avanzando, y cuando apareció en pantalla el actor que hacía de Severus Snape, varios suspiros ahogados se oyeron por toda la sala, y la mayoría de las mujeres presentes, excepto Bellatrix, se inclinaron hacia delante en sus butacas.

-Si tan solo Snape fuera así de atractivo en realidad… –murmuró Hermione en tono soñador.

-Yo haría todo lo posible para que me castigara en su despacho –continuó Ginny, ante el estupor de Ron y de Harry, que miraron a las chicas como si se hubieran vuelto locas de remate y después se miraron entre ellos, tapándose las narices con asco.

-A mí no me importaría besarle –completó Luna alegremente, provocando un tremendo escalofrío en Neville, que se hallaba sentado a su lado.

Harry se giró hacia atrás, anonadado, intentando ver la reacción de su profesor ante el actor que le caracterizaba, pero entre la oscuridad, y que el hombre estaba medio escondido en su asiento, no pudo ver mucho.

Snape, por su parte, estaba gruñendo por lo bajo casi desde el principio de la película. No le gustaban los actores. Le parecía que los que hacían de Weasley y Longbottom no lograban mostrar fielmente la estupidez terminal de los mocosos en cuestión; la que hacía de Granger tenía unos dientes demasiado bonitos y proporcionados; ese tal Radcliffe que hacía de Potter ni siquiera tenía los ojos verdes, y no conseguía reflejar la eterna arrogancia que desprendía el muchacho, viéndole, uno podía incluso llegar a pensar que se trataba de un joven modesto y sin pretensiones; y el que le interpretaba a sí mismo… bueno, ese sí le gustaba, para qué se iba a engañar. Plasmaba fielmente su natural elegancia y saber estar. En cambio, el que hacía de Lucius Malfoy… hubiera jurado que le había visto antes haciendo de elfo en "El señor de los anillos". ¿No era el mismo actor?

Pero Snape no sólo gruñía por eso, sino por la película en sí, que estaba dedicada al fastidioso niño-que-vivió. Estaba seguro de que esto se le iba a subir a la cabeza, volviéndole aún más insoportable que de costumbre, como si no fuera ya lo bastante engreído de por sí el maldito muchacho.

Unas filas más abajo, mientras Peter Pettigrew roía el asiento de delante hasta dejarlo hecho una ruina, Lucius Malfoy y su esposa, que se sentaban junto a él, se felicitaban por haber salido tan estupendos, maravillosos y con el pelo tan brillante.

-Aunque esa actriz no es tan guapa como tú, cariño –dijo Lucius, haciendo sonreír levemente a Narcissa.

-Lo sé, querido –contestó ella con suficiencia.

Draco y sus secuaces, sin embargo, no se mostraban muy contentos con el reparto.

-Ese chico no está a mi altura, no resulta ni mucho menos tan imponente –se quejó el rubio–, y no sujeta la varita con tanto estilo como yo.

Sus dos gorilas, que habitualmente le daban la razón en todo, no dijeron nada en esa ocasión, porque todavía estaban concentrados intentando averiguar cuál de esos dos actores hacía de Crabbe y cuál hacía de Goyle; y Pansy Parkinson, que llevaba un buen rato con la mano derecha sumergida en la bragueta de Malfoy, dio un respingo al oír su voz y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, para encontrar a Draco sentado a su izquierda. Con horror, se giró poco a poco hacia su derecha, para descubrir que la entrepierna que había estado manipulando con total dedicación no era la de Draco, sino la de Filch, quién se hallaba en un estado de éxtasis semicomatoso y con un hilo de baba que descendía por su barbilla hasta una oscura y húmeda mancha en su camisa que hacía juego con la que adornaba sus pantalones.

Un grito escandalizado y una sonora bofetada retumbaron en toda la sala, que enseguida se llenó de protestas airadas por el alboroto y, mientras los actores que hacían de Harry y de Cho se besaban en pantalla bajo el muérdago, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la slytherin, que se levantó del asiento muerta de asco y salió corriendo para lavarse la mano de inmediato. Todas las cabezas, menos la de Snape, que miraba hipnotizado el cinematográfico beso mientras murmuraba:

-Repugnante, verdaderamente repugnante.

Cuando el revuelo en la sala se calmó, se oyó una pequeña exclamación indignada en la fila ocho:

-¡Yo soy mucho más alto que ese tío! Aunque hay que reconocer que tiene tan buena presencia como yo.

-¡Sirius! –Susurró Lupin– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? Hemos ido a recogerte a casa y no estabas, pensábamos que no vendrías.

-¿Y perderme la película sobre mi ahijado? Nunca –afirmó con contundencia–. Por cierto, ¿representa que es ese de ahí? No se le parece en nada. Aunque al menos tiene los mismos ojos…

-Harry tiene los ojos verdes, Sirius…

-¿De verdad? Bah, detalles, detalles… –replicó, restándole importancia– oye, ¿sabes una cosa? He podido colarme gratis haciéndole un pequeño favorcillo a la taquillera.

Lupin resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie ha tenido que pagar, todos teníamos invitación, ¿recuerdas? Si hubieras esperado en casa a que pasáramos a buscarte, tal como habíamos quedado, te habrías ahorrado las molestias y hubieras podido ver la película desde el principio.

-¿En serio? –Contestó su amigo con tono despreocupado– Oh, bueno, de todos modos no ha sido ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro.

Guiñó un ojo y se metió una mano en el bolsillo, del cual extrajo unas bragas rosas de encaje que se puso a olfatear con deleite.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Le recriminó Tonks desde el otro lado de Lupin– ¡Guarda eso, cerdo!

La risa satisfecha de Sirius se cortó de golpe cuando su prima Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición por la espalda, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡Que te follen, primita! –Bramó el mago, respondiendo a su amorosa bienvenida con otra maldición.

-¡Silencio! –Reclamó McGonagall, con severidad.

-Oh, qué curioso, creía que esos sonidos formaban parte de la proyección –murmuró Dumbledore, siguiendo entretenido el duelo entre Bellatrix y Sirius que se desarrollaba en ese instante en la película.

Justo en ese momento, el Sirius falso cayó tras el velo, para ensayada estupefacción de todos los actores.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré eso, primita! –Gritó en susurros el Sirius verdadero, señalando a la pantalla con un dedo acusador.

Bellatrix le contestó con una desagradable carcajada, y Lupin sujetó del brazo a su amigo para que se calmara y no hiciera una tontería.

Se elevaron varios murmullos de protesta, quejándose del ruido que hacían esas dos hileras de asientos, hasta que todos los ánimos se calmaron y el silencio se hizo en la sala de nuevo.

La proyección continuó sin más incidencias hasta que en la pantalla se inició la legendaria batalla de Hogwarts y Tonks se puso a llorar como una histérica, lamentándose entre hipos y sollozos porque la autora había decidido matarles a ella y a su marido por las buenas, dejando huérfano a su pobre hijito; y Lupin tuvo que consolarla dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro para que dejase de llorar.

El escenario en la película cambió para mostrar la reproducción de la casa de los gritos. La discusión que mantenían en pantalla Voldemort y Snape dejó completamente lívido al Maestro de Pociones, que se removió inquieto en su sitio y ahogó un grito de terror cuando vio que Nagini le mordía en el cuello.

Pero si la angustia que sintió al conocer su destino le dejó empapado en sudor frío, eso no fue nada comparado con el pánico que le entró cuando el falso Potter sumergió la cabeza en el pensadero para ver sus recuerdos. Las imágenes de su vida fueron desfilando ante sus ojos sin necesidad de pasar por una experiencia cercana a la muerte, y cuando el último recuerdo acabó y Potter se derrumbó en el suelo del despacho de Dumbledore, el corazón de Snape se detuvo y un escalofrío le sacudió por entero.

De pronto, una imponente figura se alzó en medio de la sala y rugió a pleno pulmón:

-¿Dónde está ese maldito traidor hijo de puta?

Voldemort lanzó un potente "lumos" que iluminó todo el cine y se puso a escudriñar con ojos encendidos de ira todas y cada una de las butacas. Snape se hundió aún más en su asiento, temblando como una hoja y luchando por que los dientes no le castañetearan demasiado ruidosamente.

-¡Ahí está, mi señor! –Chilló Colagusano, señalando en su dirección.

-¿Le mando un cruciatus, mi señor? –Preguntó Bellatrix– ¿Un sectumsempra?

Pero Snape ya se había levantado y se había ido corriendo como una exhalación, con una agilidad y una presteza admirables. Para cuando Voldemort y sus mortífagos abandonaron el local en su persecución, el profesor probablemente ya había salido del país.

Tras esta última interrupción, el resto de la película transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin contar algunos sollozos entrecortados por aquí y por allá durante las partes más tristes y, cuando aparecieron los créditos finales, una estruendosa ovación arrasó la sala.

Luna Lovegood se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y murmuró:

-Ha sido una película preciosa, pero he llorado mucho cuando mueren la lechuza y la serpiente, creo que la crueldad contra los animales es algo muy feo y deberían demandar a la productora por permitir unas escenas de tanta crueldad.

La rubia se quedó mirando con ojos demasiado abiertos a Lavender Brown, que se sentaba a su derecha, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. La Gryffindor sólo se encogió de hombros y permaneció callada, ya que de la película, en realidad, no había visto mucho: se había pasado todo el rato morreándose con Seamus Finnegan aprovechando la oscuridad de la sala.

Hermione también había llorado bastante, conmocionada por las muertes de Dobby y de Snape.

-¡Al final resultó que todo el tiempo había estado de nuestro lado! –Murmuró entre sollozos, traumatizada– Y nosotros insultándole y llamándole grasiento, pobre hombre…

Ron la vio tan compungida, que tuvo que consolarla rodeando su cintura con un brazo y dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

Harry estaba bastante confuso y no sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo lo que había visto, hasta que Ginny le agarró del brazo y susurró en su oído:

-Eres mi héroe.

El niño-que-vivió sintió que su cara ardía hasta las orejas y una sonrisa tímida se apoderó de sus labios.

Los títulos de crédito acabaron, las luces se encendieron, y los presentes fueron circulando despacio hacia la salida.

-¿Te vienes con nosotros a tomar algo, Sirius? –Preguntó Lupin.

-No, lo siento, colega, he quedado con la taquillera después de acabar la peli, ya sabes –contestó, sacando de nuevo las bragas de su bolsillo y haciéndolas girar en la punta de un dedo, para disgusto de Tonks, que le miró con una mueca de desaprobación.

Gilderoy Lockhart subió las escaleras dando saltitos, firmemente agarrado del brazo por su enfermera, y diciendo que todo le había parecido sumamente encantador y, antes de marcharse, le preguntó a la acomodadora si podía quedarse a vivir allí, pero la joven negó con la cabeza despacio con una sonrisa nerviosa y le indicó el camino a la calle.

Los últimos en salir del cine fueron McGonagall y Dumbledore, que caminaban silenciosos y pensativos, sin prisas.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que acabamos de ver? –Preguntó al fin el anciano director, una vez llegaron a la calle ya desierta, deteniéndose un momento para aspirar el fresco aire de la noche.

-Opino que no han cuidado en absoluto los detalles –contestó la mujer, con rostro severo– ¡Por Merlín, todo el mundo sabe que los hechizos de defensa no desprenden ni chispas ni destellos! Y las armaduras de Hogwarts jamás permanecen en sus pedestales, como en la película. Considero que todas estas cosas le restan realismo y, francamente, resulta intolerable.

-Mmmhhh… –murmuró Dumbledore, sin comprometerse.

-¿Y a ti, Albus, qué te ha parecido lo que has visto?

El director alzó las cejas y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mí, Minerva, me ha servido para darme cuenta de una cosa: que la imaginación es mucho más poderosa que toda la magia del mundo.

Y diciendo esto, el anciano se echó a andar de vuelta a casa, tarareando en voz baja una alegre melodía que había escuchado en uno de los anuncios que pasaron antes de la película.


End file.
